fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Orn
Summary Story Orn was raised by his human mother Maria in the forest near a village on Leal Island. They lived away from the village to escape the ridicule and violence of the villagers that labeled him a monster. Orn didn't care if they thought he was a demon, which he was, but he didn't know it at this point. He was happy with his mother, living in a house made from a hollowed out tree. However, one day his mother grew ill, he rushed too the village and begged for help. They chased him off, calling him a beast. He sat next to his mother as she passed, with one last message to give. She said "Don't let this fill you with hate, you're better than that, you're kinder than that. No matter what anyone says, you're not a monster, don't act like one". He hid his appearance from then on with a hooded cloak and gloves. Years later, two pirates name Lucian Mirage and Shirley Valentine came to the island to resupply. They decided to hunt a monster with a bounty on it's head, assuming it was Orn, they attacked him. After the misunderstanding he retreated back into the forest. The real beast ended up attacking the village and incapacitating Lucian and Shirley. Orn came in and destroyed the best with his magical abilities. Impressed with his skills, they apologized and offered him a spot on their crew. He accepted with gracious optimism, somebody finally accepted him despite his appearance. This was the moment that instead of just being small time pirates, they decided to shoot for the greatest riches and infamy, they took on the name The Mirage Raiders to start their quest for freedom and riches. After many adventures, Orn and the rest of The Mirage Raiders had to venture to the Underworld. There, Orn learned that he was the sun of The Demon King, a being that reproduced for centuries, only to later absorb his children at a strong age to achieve a more powerful form. After defeating his father and nearly getting absorbed, Orn became the spiritual demon king, while he didn't stay in the Underworld or took the actual role, he obtained the powers of the ruler. After the fight, He continued his adventures with the rest of the crew, travelling the world. Personality Orn not a very skeptical individual, mostly because of how caring he is. He wishes no harm to innocent creatures and will even defend them. He's so caring because of how his mother raised him, he will not to give in and become the monster he was labelled as. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-B Name: Orn "Devil Born Orn" Origin: The Mirage Raiders Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Half demon, half human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Danmaku, Soul Manipulation with Original Sin, Transformation with King's Sin, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation via Order of the King Attack Potency: Island level (Created an island sized crater.) | Country level '(Pierced the skin of a country level dragon while in King's Sin form.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Around the same level of speed as Ambroses' Phantom) | Sub-Relativistic '(On the same level as Kieran Ensio) 'Lifting Strength: Class G (Just barely lifted the statue of Clorice, one of the largest structures in the world) | Class G+ '(Only slightly increased by King's Sin.) 'Striking Strength: Island Class '''| Country Class''' Durability: Island level '| '''Country Level '(was able to survive a tail whip a country level dragon.) '''Stamina: High (Took on his father for a full 24 hours straight) Range: City level (Can shot fire across a city sized distance) Standard Equipment: none Intelligence: Slightly Below Average Weaknesses: Has no protection against soul based attack. Is gullible. Doesn't come up with strategies, usually just takes opportunities given to him in the moment of battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Claws: Sharp enough to shred a kracken to pieces, which was able to create undersea earthquakes. Hellfire: Orn can create balls of blue fire, the smaller the faster, but he can charge. (Fire Manipulation) (Hellfire Manipulation) He can create a hail of projectile fire if the shots aren't aimed. (Danmaku) He is also immune to fire based attacks. (Resistance) Devil Vision: His eyes allow him to view the physical aura of any magic and identify it's type. (Similar to Magic Detection.) Demonic Magic: As a demon, his body is naturally imbued with magic that he uses to power his abilities. (Magic) Devilogue: He can understand and communicate with any demon, no matter the language. Order of The King: After the death of the former demon king, as the next in line, he spiritually became the new king, giving him the ability to command all demons and hellspawn. (Mind Manipulation) Original Sin: Orn can hurt the soul of an opponent by conjuring demonic energy into his finger and stabbing the sin, which is within the soul of everyone. This takes a toll on his body. (Soul Manipulation) Pulse: Orn transfers demonic magic to his heart, then uses the rhythmic beat to send a pulse from his body that will throw off the balance of his opponent. If used in rapid succession, it can seriously damage his heart. Dire Flame:' '''Orn transfers all of his demonic magic into his right arm, engulfed in flames, his arm can deliver a his most destructive blow. '''King's Sin':' '''This is a form Orn takes when he is out of options, he removes the limiter on his magic production, giving him unlimited magic. Besides turning him red, it causes excruciating pain and damage the cost of sending his stats up a whole level (wiki stat ranking systems) for limited time. This also increases the strength of his abilities. '''Key: Base | King's Sin' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 6 Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Royalty Category:Claw Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:The Mirage Raiders Category:Good Characters